Words Delivered
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: Every people have those words they would've never said—those oh-so simple words that just couldn't get out of their mouth. And there was no exception. Drabble. All chara, open to request. 1: TYL Tsuna. 2: Adult Reborn. 3: Chrome Dokuro. 4: Sawada Nana
1. Sawada Tsunayoshi

**A/N:** Okay, thank you for giving this fic a chance. This is kind of a vent out of frustration; something that happens to me often: "I want to publish something… but I haven't finished any chapter!" So yeah. Please enjoy :D

**P.s.** from one of the reviewer in the Indonesia version, I've added a chara in this chap! Hehe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Every people have those words they would've never said—those oh-so simple words that just couldn't get out of their mouth. And everyone was no exception. Chap 1: Tsuna. Drabble. All chara, open to request.

**Warning:** drabble.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

* * *

_"Why do you think we're fighting? Because we're still gonna have a snowball fight and watch fireworks together! That's why we're fighting! That's why we're getting stronger! I still want to laugh with everyone, BUT IF YOU DIE IT'S USELESS!"_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, nicknamed Tsuna, was one splendid boss. He has more than thousands of families under his wings and he has the most advanced technology, knowledge, power over the globe. He was only twenty five, yes. But it all started and succeeded because of his friends—his own famiglia.

If not because of the baby-tutor, Reborn, who came to his room that day when he's fourteen, he would've never started anything; his life would stay the way it was, and he'll always be that 'Dame-Tsuna'.

If only there's no Gokudera Hayato, he won't be able to create his family; he wouldn't know it feels to have friends and how it feels to be trusted.

If only there's no Yamamoto Takeshi, perhaps he would never gain his own self-respect; he'll always think himself a loser that could do nothing for someone else.

If only there's no Sasagawa Ryohei, perhaps he would never find the courage to fight things out; he'll always run away, trying to think ways roundabout.

If only there's no Hibari Kyouya, maybe he would always be doubtful; never think that any task was possible and never think to have someone acknowledged.

If only there's no Lambo, maybe he'll never know how to be responsible for someone; he'll never know how to care for someone weaker—someone that needed protection more than himself.

If only there's no Rokudo Mukuro, maybe he'll never know what pain is; Mukuro was the first one who has ever taught him that.

If only there's no Chrome Dokuro, maybe he'll forever stay feeble; it's because of Chrome he learnt to trust his instinct and make a decision.

If only there's no Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, I-Pin, Bianchi, Fuuta, and the others, maybe he'll never know what it feels to have something important; they're the reason he keep fighting.

And if only there's no Xanxus and the Varia, Byakuran and the Millefiore, Enma and the Shimon, or the Arcobaleno and Vindice, maybe he'll never know how to gain trust after hatred for fate's brutality…

And that's why—because it's so precious and irreplaceable, maybe the _'what if' _itself was the one that scared Tsuna to the bone. That chance of never meeting them; that possibility of losing them—that one day a subordinate will barge into his office and say it's too late.

That's why in the mafia world, that word is so scary—because it hold too many possibilities of things. Too many things that he couldn't be certain of. Especially as a boss who has to say it the most often…

That word was so powerful and lonely—and perhaps that's why the hardest thing for him to say is this;

_"Good bye…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I'll see if I should continue this or not based on this first chap hehe… Any request for the next one? Any theme or suggestion? Thanks for reading!

**P.s.** there's a poll in my profile, mind to check it out? Hehe


	2. Hitman Reborn

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and the fav/alerts! Thank you, thank you! XD Hope this one will also be enjoyable :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Every people have those words they would've never said—those oh-so simple words that just couldn't get out of their mouth. And everyone was no exception. **Chap 2: Adult Reborn**. Drabble. All chara, open to request.

**Warning:** drabble. Wrong quote usage (supposed to be comical situation)

**Requested by:** _LalaNur Aprilia._ Hehe thanks for the request! XD

**Hitman Reborn**

* * *

_"A lion, to strengthen its young, will push his cub off a cliff."_

* * *

As a hitman, you've been trained your whole life to see death.

_Pain. Wound. Death. Blood._

There were many that have passed that trial, actually.

But a hitman was something more than that—

You have to feel absolutely _nothing_ when you see it.

Your job's exactly that; assassinating.

_Target. Trigger. Drop._

Reborn, as the most famous and greatest hitman, of course has successfully done that.

He has way passed that one.

That's also exactly why he didn't want to have any "real" connection with anybody;

It created weakness—

A serious weakness for a hitman.

But life was sometimes out of our hands…

Like when he met the sky arcobaleno and her bright smile…

Or when he's assigned to train the soon-to-be-called-Bucking-Horse and the other side of "fun" in his life…

Or when he trained the so-called Dame-Tsuna and found how fortunate he was to meet the brunet…

He has that strange bond in his life,

And for the first time, there's something that he used to say as 'weakness'.

Every time he saw them setting out, doing their job—

There's something deep inside of him that gnawed but trapped in him;

Like when Luche, the sky arcobaleno, vanished in his life…

Or when Dino, the Bucking Horse, about to go out to a "war" for the first time…

Or when Tsuna, the young Decimo, about to confront the uprising Millefiore Family…

How could he say it—when all he did was doing it?

The steel eyes flashed, seeing their backs as they walk away…

_"Don't die."_

* * *

**A/N:** Ha. Not really fitting for Reborn I think… what do you think? Haha, been confused on what to choose for him. When I think, "Ah, this phrase is good!" but when I saw another phrase, again I think, "But this one's better…" LOL


	3. Chrome Dokuro

**A/N:** Urgh… I got the request and the requesters mixed up with the Indonesia version *sulk*. Sorry about that… but anyway enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Every people have those words they would've never said—those oh-so simple words that just couldn't get out of their mouth. And everyone was no exception. **Chap 3: Chrome Dokuro**. Drabble. All chara, open to request.

**Warning:** drabble.

**Requested by:** _mcr77_. Hehe, thanks for the request! XD

**Chrome Dokuro**

* * *

_"Whomever it may be against, I won't lose."_

* * *

I should've died years ago; the girl, Nagi, should've erased from this world since then.

I tried to save a cat for his life; but the cat just left as I closed my eyes…

My mom hated me and would rather see me die rather than trying to save her only daughter…

My dad loathed me for stealing his precious time at work and rather went back to the office instead of thinking of his withering daughter…

They never trust me or my decisions…

Nor did they care for me and my heart; did they ever know that I loved them?

No, I guess…

As I lie in the white room, I feel happy to be gone—

Finally, this is over.

But Mukuro-sama came, and I was introduced into a whole different world—

I have friends, boss, allies, and…

A place to return to.

Every mission I go, every battle I went through, I knew I'm not fighting alone.

But I knew myself that I'm weak;

I couldn't do anything alone for my friends.

All I do was watching their backs…

I'm the Vongola Decimo's Mist Guardian, but I'm afraid that I couldn't do things right.

I will fail and let everyone down again;

That they will hate me and leave me alone again…

But after these years; these ten years I fought with them, I see.

These people would never leave me, and I have to move on.

I have to stand strong and face my own trauma.

So when they're cornered,

And there comes a time when I have to fight for them, I could say this to them and to myself…

_"Trust me."_

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, this is it! Thanks for reading this until the end. Now let's see who we got next in the list! (not in order)

**Requested chara: **_(thanks for ALL that have requested!)_

Giotto  
Iemitsu  
Nana  
Xanxus  
Hibari  
Mukuro


	4. Sawada Nana

**A/N:** Thanks to the reviews… I just have to update this one ASAP. Haha, anyway, thanks for clicking this! Hope you enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Every people have those words they would've never said—those oh-so simple words that just couldn't get out of their mouth. And everyone was no exception. **Chap 3: Sawada Nana**. Drabble. All chara, open to request.

**Warning:** drabble.

**Requested by:** _x0Whispering Winds0x. _Thank you for your request! I hope this reach your expectation! :D

**Sawada Nana**

* * *

_"Tsu-kun's starting to remind me of him; he's always running off."_

* * *

Now's already spring.

Going to turn into summer, fall, and then winter again.

I'm here.

It's been a while since I saw you.

I kept your picture in my head; in my bedroom—in my heart.

But perhaps there's something missing.

When you left, for more than two years without going back,

I have to wonder if something happened to you.

I couldn't tell you how much I'm worried when you send me no news,

Because I was filled with happiness when you got back on the front door.

It didn't counted much dates until you left again.

Shouldn't I protest as a wife?

That you didn't tell me the whole light of things?

Don't you know that I've been afraid of losing you two…?

Then again, I probably know you best of everyone—

I trusted you.

It was before long that your son started to become like you.

He left without saying much of a goodbye.

Nor showing me the whole truth himself.

As a mother, I have to rethink about it myself—

Is this the right thing my son should take?

I was wondering when all the wrapping's undone,

And you'd also let me enter your world.

I know that you've been keeping something horrible for yourself.

As a woman I have to wonder if the burden should rest on the men only.

Well, personally, I don't think so.

But what can I say?

You have your own vision and only wanted the best.

And that's why I should trust you for now.

I'll wait.

But it always pained me when I escort you to the door,

Knowing you'll leave again.

Why is it so hard to hear from you that it's going to be alright?

When you grin and say you'll come back soon?

The words sometimes choked my throat,

When I replied with a smile and shaky hands, as I let you go again:

_"Have a safe trip."_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, probably most of readers expect Hibari or other chara but… suddenly I got this idea so… yeah. Anyway, I hope to hear what you think about this as well. Thanks for your support! I mean, REALLY!


End file.
